Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus having a power-saving function, a method of processing information, and a computer program product.
Description of the Related Art
Systems such as copiers, facsimile communication devices, printers, scanners, and multifunction peripherals having two or more functions of the copier, the facsimile communication device, the printer, and the scanner, may include operating devices operated by a user. In the system such as a multifunction peripheral including the operating device, the operating device and a main apparatus are connected to each other through a communication path. Each of the operating device and the main apparatus in the system may use a different type of operating system (OS) to operate and have a different function, individually and independently. Such a system configuring with the main apparatus and the operating device, and each of which operates individually and independently, also controls power supply of each of the main apparatus and the operating device individually and independently.
In general, to reduce power consumption in an apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral, the apparatus transitions to a power-saving mode when detecting an idle state, and transitions to a normal operating mode when detecting a predetermined condition for recovering (returning) to the normal operating mode (recovery condition).
A type of an apparatus having a function to control transition to the power-saving mode that includes a sub control system that operates in the power-saving mode, in addition to a main control system, which controls operation of the whole apparatus operating in the normal operating mode, has been known. The sub control system included in the apparatus manages power supply of the main control system, and operates in the power-saving mode. That is, a central processing unit (CPU) of the main control system turns off and the sub control system responses to network and monitors the apparatus, when the apparatus is in the power-saving mode. The main control system returns to an on state when the apparatus returns to the normal operating mode from the power-saving mode. Through this, the apparatus reduces the power consumption.